


So I Lost An Angel

by jdmills



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i really hope this doesn't look like some tryhard angst, kinda historical, set in world war 2 ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmills/pseuds/jdmills
Summary: Jongdae was an angel, a little bit slow in the head—But Sehun loved his beloved hyung nevertheless, even beyond the moment death came knocking as Jongdae bled and trembled in Sehun’s arms.





	So I Lost An Angel

Jongdae was an angel, a little bit slow in the head—But Sehun loved his beloved hyung nevertheless, even beyond the moment death came knocking as Jongdae bled and trembled in Sehun’s arms. 

Sehun loved his Jongdae hyung. He deeply loved the older man who understood little beyond his own rainbow-tinted perception, deeply loved the man who took the bullet for him—Though Sehun had been the one holding a firearm then, and Jongdae had been the one unarmed. It shouldn’t have happened, no, no—Really, it shouldn’t have. Within the fraction of that very second, Sehun’s heart wrenched, ached, cracked, and shattered along with his strong-man façade (because Jongdae had been his source of strength and determination to live all this time; and every ounce of sanity within him dripped out with the blood trailing from his wounds.)

Someone else shot the culprit from behind but Sehun couldn’t be bothered to see who as he rushed over to his beloved, lips quivering and breath shaky, his sight blurring as his eyes water uncontrollably. Jongdae was limp in his arms, breath just as shaky—But weaker, smaller, and certainly closer to death than never before. Where had the bullet hit? Sehun panicked, choked out gasps and fearful pants escaping past his lips. 

No, no, no. Hyung—No, no, no, please don’t, Sehun begs.

“Medic!” He finally gained the thought to scream. “Medic!!”

Sehun looked to his side—Three feet away, there laid a fallen soldier, a proud white band wrapped around his forearm, stained with wet, red blood.

“No, no—Hyung, no, don’t sleep! Oh, Lord,” Sehun cried out, gently slapping Jongdae’s cheek repeatedly. 

Jongdae only puts on a lazy smile where the corner of his lips twitched upwards; and his eyes, lifeless. All the life and energy gone with the warmth Jongdae’s eyes never lacked. “I’m tired. It hurts,” Jongdae whined softly, “It’ll g-go away, once I sleep…”

Jongdae was right. But it wasn’t particularly an idea that Sehun wanted to entertain. 

“You can’t sleep, Jongdae. It’ll hurt more if you do,” Sehun’s voice trembled with his lie.

“Liar,” Jongdae chuckled weakly, “Just a little nap.”

.

Sehun lived on, bullet wounds healing, and fatal scars fading. Jongdae didn’t, but Sehun vaguely remembers Jongdae murmuring something about a radiant angel right before his death. 

“You think I’m going to die, don’t you?” Jongdae had said, “There’s an angel behind you. Maybe you’re right.”

And Sehun vaguely remembers whispering back in response, a late, late confession.

“Who else could I possibly love this much once you’re gone?” It’s never been anything less than the delight of his life to be able to love anyone as much as he loved Jongdae.

Today marks Sehun’s 72nd birthday, and it’s just another day amongst his last days on Earth (unfortunately spent in the hospital.) 3.40AM, and the ceiling lights are off. His eyelids fall close slowly, and pursing his thin, cracked lips, he feels a foreign warmth beside him—As if someone is sitting there, kneeling by his bed as Sehun lays motionless.

Oddly, the warmth seems to grow on him, and Sehun’s lips tremble when something tells him that he recognizes this warmth. 

Ah, how could he forget?

“Hyung,” Sehun whispers, so breathless, and frail, “Hyung…”

In the darkness behind his shut eyelids, Sehun thinks he sees Jongdae—and his bright smile, and him, with Jongdae, under sunshine, and amongst sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope this didn't look like too try-hard angst :( this was all because of Hacksaw Ridge smfh. i hope you enjoyed this because writing this had me lowkey struck in the heart ;;


End file.
